Semiconductor devices are widely used in electronic industries because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. However, as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, various problems have arisen. For example, as semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, widths and/or spaces of patterns in semiconductor devices have been reduced, but heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns also have increased. Accordingly, semiconductor devices may be electrically and/or physically affected by contaminants generated during deposition processes and/or etching processes of layers, and thus the reliability of semiconductor devices may decrease.